Aftermath
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Reno/Cloud. Cloud ignored Reno's advances, spurning him. But when an old enemy appears, Reno is his only chance. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** It's been a while since I've started a new multi-chapter, but I've finally got around to it. I'm planning to write several, so if anyone has any ideas for pairings, let me know!  
**Pairing:** Reno/Cloud  
**Minor Pairings:** Rude/Tifa, one sided Sephiroth/Cloud  
**Warnings for this chapter:** Alcohol, bad language

* * *

It was getting close to midnight, and the Seventh Heaven was full of people. They were swarming from the bar to their tables. Tifa was rushed off her feet, trying to ensure that everyone got the drinks they requested. She flinched as she heard a glass smash on the floor, muttering to herself.  
"Great... more cleaning up..." Yuffie was meant to be here to help, but she'd disappeared with Vincent a quarter of an hour ago, and showed no sign yet of returning.

She was shocked a moment later when the slightly intoxicated customer walked back over with the shards of glass, and dropped them in the bin, before fetching a mop.  
"Sorry miss." She blinked, then glanced over at where he had came from. It made far more sense when Reno had raised his hand. If Reno had got involved, no wonder the man was so eager to tidy up. You didn't want to argue with a Turk. She nodded her thanks towards the red haired man, and continued serving.

A few minutes later she heard a motorbike's roar. She looked up when the kitchen door opened and Cloud walked in. He was late back, yet again, from making a delivery. He'd probably been spending time with Zack, sitting on the edge of that cliff. She shook her head, fighting back jealousy. She couldn't feel jealous of a dead man. It wasn't his fault Cloud had chosen a memory over her. He walked up and she hugged him, trying to be pleased that for once he was back before midnight.

He frowned, glancing over and seeing Reno gulping down another drink. There were empty glasses littered over the desk. Reno must be drunk. He hugged Tifa in return, then gestured at the Turk.  
"What is HE doing here? He has no place in our bar." Tifa shrugged, but Cloud wouldn't accept that as an explanation. He swaggered over to Reno, slamming his hands down on the Turk's table, and making him jump up in shock.

"Turk, get out of here. We don't serve your kind."  
Reno rolled his eyes, continuing to calmly sip his drink now that he had realized what was going on. He felt annoyed at Cloud's attitude. Cloud always treated him like he was inferior, it wasn't fair. He had helped Tifa earlier, and he wasn't here to start a fight. He was only here to have a drink, and Cloud wanted to stop him.  
"I'm good thanks."

Cloud frowned, wanting to punch Reno. He walked away, not saying anything. Soon Reno would be intoxicated enough to be made to leave. Tifa ignored Cloud's actions, continuing to wipe the bar surface. It helped her calm down to get everything tidy and clean.

The bar settled down into a surprisingly quiet atmosphere. Normally there were regular fights, but with Cloud behind the bar, his large sword still in place, no one dared to raise a finger. Cloud had almost forgotten Reno by the time he stumbled over to the bar.

Reno slammed his glass down on the counter, an idiotic grin on his face. He wasn't anywhere near as drunk as he was pretending to be, but this seemed to be the easiest way for him to be able to get what he wanted to get done, done. He laughed slightly, leering at Tifa before turning his gaze to Cloud, careful to keep up the act of a very drunk Turk. He stumbled, hands crashing onto Cloud's shoulders. He pulled him closer.

Cloud frowned at him, and tried to move away. Reno gulped slightly. It was now or never. If he backed away from doing this now, then he would never be able to do it again. He leant forwards so that his face was close to Cloud's.  
"I really like ya Cloud. Wanna come back to my room?"

Cloud's eyes snapped open. This was ridiculous, he couldn't believe that this had just happened. Reno was always obscene, but that idea... he gagged slightly.  
"Never. Not if you were the last human on earth. I'd rather shag Jenova." Reno raised an eyebrow.  
"That's a really disgusting mental image..." He muttered, then he leant forwards again to try and kiss Cloud. Cloud shoved him away, then grabbed his wrist.

"You're drunk." He dragged Reno from the bar and slammed the door closed in his face. He dusted off his hands and returned to Tifa.

Reno punched the door in frustration, ignoring the cuts that opened up on his fingers. He didn't need Cloud. Not if he was going to act like that. Just because the man was hot, gracious and a very talented swordsman, practically sex on legs, didn't mean he was interested in him. He wrapped his arms around himself. He didn't need Cloud, didn't care about him. Cloud could die in a ditch for all he cared. He walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry for the slow update, I've been really busy getting ready for university. But I'll try and update more now. I really want to write more, so if anyone has any pairings they would like to see, let me know! Very little Reno in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one.  
**Pairing:** Reno/Cloud  
**Minor Pairings:** Rude/Tifa, one sided Sephiroth/Cloud  
**Warnings for this chapter:** Violence, bad language

* * *

Reno woke up with a pounding headache. He couldn't quite remember why. He hadn't been planning to get drunk, he'd been planning on asking Cloud...but Cloud wasn't here. He must have said no. Suddenly he remembered Cloud's reply and he retched again. The bastard, saying he'd choose some tentacley alien bitch over him. Well he didn't need Cloud. That was why when he'd got back he'd got well and truly hammered, drinking himself into unconsciousness. He groaned, pushing himself off the bed and stumbling into work. Rufus could go fuck himself if he thought that Reno should be sober after the night he had had.

Cloud woke up in his bed, smiling slightly at the photograph of Zack, Tifa and Sephiroth that rested on his bedside table. It brought back so many memories, but was one of his favourites of Zack. Zack had looked so amazing that day, so strong and confident, but still so innocent and happy. That happiness had soon been lost in the laboratory. He shivered, placing the photograph down and getting dressed. He had to go to work, there were deliveries waiting. He headed downstairs, picking up a roll for breakfast. No need to write Tifa a note, she wouldn't mind that he wasn't there. He zoomed out to work.

Tifa woke up a little later, going to make breakfast for children. The fridge door was slightly open, and Cloud was long since gone. She closed the door sadly. He hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. She cooked breakfast for the children. They should wake up soon. She was putting the eggs in a frying pan when she heard someone walking behind her.

He pushed open the door, smirking slightly. He'd procured a key a few weeks ago, and had enjoyed watching Cloud sleep, noticing the photograph on the bedside table. Cloud still thought of him. Today though, his key wasn't necessary. She was here, defenseless, and even better his prey would be back soon. The door hadn't even been locked. Cloud must have known he was coming. He licked his lips slightly, withdrawing his sword. She must have heard the noise, as she had spun around before he had even fully unsheathed his weapon.

"Sephiroth!" She gasped, shocked at seeing him. He smiled and nodded, holding out his hand.  
"Tifa..." She sprung into action, raising her hands and moving forwards to hit him. Sephiroth let her land one blow before kicking her legs hard, trying to knock her over. She stumbled back into the cooker, then stood up, jumping back at him, grabbing for the frying pan. He grabbed her arms, blocking her blows. Tifa brought her knee up into his stomach, fighting against him. He snarled, doubling over in pain, and threw her back into the oven, smirking as her head cracked against the oven. She fell down, still. He walked over and kicked her hard to check that she was out cold.

Denzel stretched, waking up. He smiled at Marlene. "I smell breakfast." Marlene nodded quickly, jumping up and getting dressed with him. They raced each other downstairs, both trying to be the first to the table. They froze as they saw Sephiroth standing over their adoptive mother. Her head was bleeding. Marlene started screaming.

Sephiroth grabbed their arms. Denzel stared up at him in pure terror, remembering the remnants, but Marlene continued to struggle.  
"Oh you two will work perfectly as bait." He pressed his sword against Denzel's throat. "Marlene isn't it? Go and get your skipping rope, then come over here." The little girl paused, and he pushed the blade harder, drawing a few droplets of blood from her friend's neck. She ran and fetched the rope, and he took it from her. He pushed the two children so that they were standing back to back, and then tied them up with the rope, careful to knot it so that the children couldn't escape. Then he slashed his sword down Denzel's cheek and neck, and over Marlene's arm. The little girl sobbed loudly in pain, but Sephiroth ignored it. He found some more rope to tie Tifa up with, casting a Stun, and pushed her out of the way, ignoring the blood that was dripping down from her head. She would live.

Denzel was crying quietly, watching Sephiroth pacing, feeling blood running down his face.  
"Why's he here?" Marlene shrugged, reaching over to hold Denzel's hand, ignoring the pain the movement caused. She could feel the boy trembling.  
"Don't be scared Denzel. Cloud'll save us." Denzel squeezed back, trying to trust her words. She had to be right. Cloud would always save them.

Cloud shifted the last heavy parcel in his arms. He'd be going home. He walked over to the huge industrial complex and rang the doorbell. He smiled at the oil stained man who opened it.  
"Hello, Strife Delivery Service, please sign here." He held out a form and the package, and when it was signed for, he left, heading home. It had been a long day. He raced back to home, opening the door. He expected Tifa to be waiting, smiling. When he had registered what he saw instead, he pulled out his sword.

Sephiroth smirked, pushing the blade of his sword into Marlene's cheek. This was so perfect, Cloud looked utterly stunning, and so confused.  
"I'd drop that if I was you Strife. I can kill these two before you can stop me." Sephiroth licked his lips. He kept his eyes focused on the other, the hand that wasn't on the sword reaching into his pocket.

Cloud's pulse was racing. He knew Sephiroth was right. It took less than a second for him to decide. The children were relying on him, and Tifa might need his help. He couldn't see her. He dropped the sword, planning to pick it up as soon as Sephiroth lowered his.

Sephiroth brought his hand out of his pocket, casting a Stun over the two children. They flopped down onto the ground, bodies limp. His action temporarily had confused Cloud, and he took the opportunity to walk over and grab him, pulling him close and casting a Stun over Cloud as well. He discarded the materia now that he had got all he needed it from it. He slung Cloud over his shoulder, one hand resting on the other's thighs to help support him. He smirked as he walked away, gently stroking the fabric under his hand. This was all going very well, and now Cloud was his. Forever.

Tifa groaned in pain as she woke, disorientated. Where was she? She looked around, trying to remember what had happened. She tried to sit up and found herself restrained, and that was when she recalled the visitor. Sephiroth.  
"Cloud!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** This is a short chapter I'm afraid, but it was needed, and it didn't seem to fit to carry on into the next chapter. Last time little Reno, this time little Cloud.  
**Pairing:** Reno/Cloud  
**Minor Pairings:** Rude/Tifa, one sided Sephiroth/Cloud  
**Warnings for this chapter:** Bad language, mention of past violence

* * *

Rude walked out of the office. It had been a long day, made worse by Reno's hangover. That man was intolerable when he had been drunk, and last night he had apparently been very drunk. He planned to relax. First off, he would go to the Seventh and get a drink, and then maybe, he would even speak to the beautiful barmaid Tifa. He knew that his feelings for her were far from appropriate, but he couldn't help the way he felt about it.

Hopefully, today he would get there before the rest of the crowd, and then he would have another chance tfo watch Tifa. She was just so graceful, everywhere. Whether it was in the bar or the battlefield, she moved with an elegance that seemed almost superhuman. She didn't mind if he arrived early. He was no bother, and often she would give him a glass of water, or even beer, whilst he waited for opening time.

He pushed open the door, eyes instantly drawn to a few drops of blood. There had been a fight. He ran in. Tifa was lying on the floor, forehead bruised, with dried crimson blood trickled down onto the floor. She was awake, thrashing, helpless. She was trapped. He crouched down beside her and untied the ropes, freeing her. She tried to stand up, but the lack of blood to her limbs made her drop towards the floor. Rude caught her, sitting her down on the floor and rubbing his hands over hers, trying to restore the blood flow.  
"It's okay Tifa, what happened?"

Tifa gasped, nearly in tears. Her throat was sore, she had been screaming for help for hours. She managed to lift her hand.  
"Sephiroth...the kids..." Rude gasped but nodded, drawing his gun and heading in the direction she indicated. Tifa continued. From the other room a child shouted, and Tifa relaxed at hearing Marlene's voice.  
"Sephiroth left with Cloud..." Rude put the gun away and headed through, finding the children. They were conscious, clinging to each other even though they were tied. Rude pulled out his knife and slashed the bonds. By the time the children were free, Tifa had managed to regain her footing, and stumbled along to the doorway.

Denzel and Marlene ran to her, clinging to her tightly. She hugged them in return, stroking their hair.  
"You were both very brave..." She smiled at Rude, and Rude grinned back.  
"Thank you."  
"It's the least I can do Miss." He fumbled in his pocket, withdrawing a cure and casting it over the three of them. "There, that should help, you guys are in a bad way...kids, why don't you go and get yourself a fruit juice or something?" Once the children had left, he turned to Tifa. "Well? What happened?"

Tifa stood up, pacing in anger. Rude watched, waiting for her response. Eventually she turned to him.  
"I was making breakfast. I heard a noise, and Sephiroth walked in. He attacked me, knocked me out. I woke up here." Rude nodded, then smiled at the children as they returned, crouching down and smiling at them.  
"Hey kids..."

Denzel waved, holding out a cookie for him.  
"Hey Rude..." Marlene blinked up at the Turk with wide brown eyes.  
"Why did Sephiroth steal Cloud?" She asked. Rude frowned.  
"He stole Cloud?" Marlene nodded.  
"He tied us up and he cut us, and then he told Cloud to drop his sword and he did and then he raised a materia and it stunned us and then when we woke up they were gone and it was really scary when we were tied up but I kept telling myself that Cloud would come and save us!" Marlene explained in one breath. Rude blinked a little but nodded.  
"Tifa, does that go with what you know happened?" Tifa nodded, and sighed.  
"As far as I am aware, I was out for most of it. But I've seen no sign of Cloud or Sephiroth since I woke up."

"I'll call Reno. He's going to help..." Rude nodded, walking away and flicking open his phone. He dialed his partner's number.  
"Reno?"

Reno flicked open his phone, glaring at it. He really hadn't enjoyed work, and he wanted to go home, eat pizza, then crawl into bed. Now Rude was interrupting him.  
"What the fuck is it?"  
Rude sighed, realizing that Reno wasn't in the mood to talk. Still, this couldn't wait.  
"We think Cloud was kidnapped by Sephiroth..." There was silence from the other end of the phone. "Tifa and the kids were knocked out by Sephiroth, and there's no sign of Cloud." Rude wasn't normally this talkative, but he wanted to help Tifa. Tifa walked over and took the cell phone off of him before Reno had replied.

"Reno, its Tifa. You've got a chopper, you have to have the best chance of helpin-"  
"Can't Cid do it?" Tifa sighed, kicking at the floor.  
"His plane's broken and he's still fixing it. Reno, if you don't do this, you can never come into the Seventh again, and I'm going to make your life hell...please Reno, I know you argued with Cloud, but if you care for him...please..."

Reno sighed, thinking about the blonde. Him being with Sephiroth worried him, even though he didn't really care about Cloud, not much. But on his own, Cloud would struggle. He couldn't make him go through that.  
"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for slightly slow update, couldn't decide how to do this chapter.  
**Pairings:** One sided Sephiroth/Cloud and Reno/Cloud  
**Minor Pairing:** Rude/Tifa  
**Warnings:** Implied abuse, mentions of violence, language.

* * *

Rude sighed, washing up the breakfast dishes. He glanced over at the two children. They were eating, giggling slightly amongst themselves, but they were still subdued. They had been for the past few months, since Cloud had been taken away from them. Rude had been doing all he could to help, and he thought it was working. They were slowly getting their confidence back. Tifa walked over and wrapped an arm around Rude's waist, and he leant down and kissed her cheek. He spoke quietly, a small smile on his face.  
"Good morning gorgeous." Over the last few months, they had got so much closer, and were a couple. It was one good thing to come out of the whole Sephiroth ordeal.

She smiled, kissing him quickly in return. Then she went to work on the children's lunches. It had been decided that it was for the best to send them to the school in the ShinRa building for now, so that Tifa knew that they were protected should Sephiroth return. Rude waited patiently, helping Marlene with her shoelaces, and took the lunchboxes. He hugged Tifa and kissed her.  
"Kids, say goodbye to Tifa."

The two children ran forwards and hugged her tightly. She smiled.  
"Okay, now stop holding Rude up, or he'll be late to work." With an encouraging push the two children raced to the door, taking Rude's hands. Rude walked with them, wondering if he would hear from Reno later. He normally heard from his partner every day, and hadn't yesterday. But Reno had warned him that he would be out of range soon. He was impressed with how Reno had been doing. He had been searching for Cloud all over the planet, and had persuaded Rufus that searching for Cloud Strife and defeating Sephiroth was an important job. Therefore, he was getting hazard pay for his efforts. Rude checked his phone again, then said goodbye to the children and headed up to his office.

Reno had been looking around in as many different places as possible. But now he had a chance he was getting close to where Cloud must be. He hoped so anyway, even with the extra pay and his feelings for Cloud, he was getting very bored. There were only so many times a person could feign interest as some local crackpot rambled about their Sephiroth sighting. He was searching near the new Niebelhiem village. There had been rumors of a Sephiroth clone in the region, looking more like the original man than the trio that had disrupted Midgar a few years ago. He walked around, near the edge of the village. Towering above him was the mountain, steep sides stretching up into the sky. He glanced up at it, and then a moment later he looked away. That sudden glance of the floor removed any doubt about Sephiroth's location. He crouched down, then picked up a long strand of Sephiroth's silver hair.  
"Fuck..." He'd have to climb up now, see if Cloud was really there. He rolled his eyes. He was a natural climber though, which worked to his advantage. He held onto some of the rocks and started to scramble up to the cave entrance that was high up above, struggling to find footholds and committing each one he found to memory in case he needed to climb back down quickly.

After almost an hour of climbing, he found himself level with the entrance of the cave. He slowly edged closer, peering into the cave. He gasped, holding onto the stone so that he didn't fall off. He watched in silent fascination, the details slowly sinking in.

The cave floor was lined with the pelts of a variety of wild monsters, and a small fire burnt in the side, lit by a fire materia. The walls were filled with shelf after shelf of books. A bed had been set up in the corner, again surrounded by warm, thick-furred pelts. Sephiroth was resting on it in his black leather armor, running his slender fingers through Cloud's spiky blonde hair. Cloud was wearing the same delivery uniform he had been wearing on the day he had been abducted, but the shoes and socks were gone. His bare feet were sticking off the edge of the bed, and around the right ankle was a thick iron chain, that snaked back to the back wall of the cave. Cloud would have struggled to climb down without the chain, but with it he was completely trapped, unable to even get to the cave entrance and try to call for help.

Reno held onto the side of the cave, watching the way Sephiroth continued to stroke Cloud's hair. Cloud's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be trembling slightly.  
"It's alright Cloud. You're safe here, with me. You are mine. No one can ever take you away." Cloud nodded slowly, one hand clenched in the fur of the bed. He was holding onto it so tightly that his knuckles were white. "My Cloud." Sephiroth pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and then kissed over to Cloud's cheek. Cloud whimpered slightly, tilting his face up to kiss him back.

Reno gagged slightly to see Cloud kissing Sephiroth, someone that was meant to be his enemy. Cloud seemed so submissive, so frightened. Reno started thinking about everything that Cloud might have done with Sephiroth. Cloud was meant to be free, maybe one day choosing to be Reno's, but never forced to be anyone's. At the noise of him gagging, Sephiroth had glanced up. Reno quickly ducked back behind the wall of the cave, then scrambled back down far faster than he had climbed up. He was ShinRa's best climber after all, and he would probably be able to get back up to Cloud again in less than fifteen minutes.

As he climbed, he could hear shouting from Sephiroth, who seemed angered. Reno tried to stay in the shadow, in order to ensure that he wouldn't be seen. If Sephiroth found him now, he'd probably be killed, and Cloud would never be able to get home again. Reno tried to let Tifa and Rude know that he had found them, but he hadn't got any signal. He curled up quietly in the undergrowth, waiting for his chance to return to Cloud and help him.

Reno kept a watch on the cave entrance, playing on his phone. As it got darker, he put it away so that the light wouldn't be seen. He kept staring up at the entrance of the cave. As dusk fell, the shadowy figure of Sephiroth emerged from the cave, flapping its wing a few times before heading out into the night on the search for food. Reno frowned, whispering to himself.  
"What the hell is he? A bat?" He didn't have time to dwell on it, and scampered back up the almost sheer mountain face. He climbed into the cave, after having glanced around to ensure that Sephiroth wasn't returning yet. Cloud was laying limply on the fur bed, face lit by the glow of the fire that was still burning. It cast sinister shadows over his face.  
"Hey Cloud?" Reno whispered, then spoke louder. "Cloud, ya idiot, 'm here..."

Still no response. He ran over to Cloud and shook him, but he was out cold. His head was bleeding slightly, and the fur bed was stained with that blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for delay, just started uni, it's hard to fit in classes and writing!  
**Pairings:** One sided Sephiroth/Cloud and Reno/Cloud  
**Minor Pairing:** Rude/Tifa  
**Warnings:** Implied abuse, mentions of violence, language.

* * *

Reno flinched, grabbing a cure from his pocket and casting it over the other's forehead. He couldn't lose him. Not after all the effort it had taken to find him and climb up here. He wouldn't lose him now. His pride wouldn't let him. Nor would his heart. He watched in relief as the breathing evened out slightly, and the blonde appeared to calm. It was a start, maybe not much, but a start, a small comfort.

He sat at the swordsman's side, stroking a finger over the long blonde spikes. They were messier than ever before, longer, adding a more feminine tinge to his appearance.  
"Cloud...Fuck...come on Cloud, you've got to wake up." The blonde had twitched, eyes opening slowly, looking around in confusion.  
"Where..." He whispered, then flinched slightly. "Where is Sephiroth?"

Reno shrugged.  
"I dunno.... he flew off somewhere..." He examined the other's ankle. It seemed to have healed with the restraint, implying that the restriction had been there for some time. Cloud nodded slowly, sitting up, head swimming at the movement. He couldn't believe Reno was here, that the other might herald a chance for escape.  
"He...must be...finding food...Did...Tifa and the children..."

Reno paused, then realized what he was asking. It had been so long since it had happened, he had forgotten that Cloud wouldn't know.  
"Oh, they're fine, all miss you loads though.... you're in a bad way Cloud..." He couldn't ask what had happened. He didn't think he could face knowing, and anyway, Cloud needed a chance to rest, a chance to forget, not to be faced with probing questions about what exactly the once-great general had been doing during their alone time.

Cloud nodded slowly, then gasped, hearing a faint noise.  
"Reno...." He pointed at a small alcove at the back of the cave. "Hide there....he's coming back..."He pleaded desperately, knowing that should Sephiroth find the two of them there they would both suffer greatly. He knew his adopted children were alright. That gave him some strength.

Reno swore quietly, running into the small gap in the rock, crawling deep inside then curling up out of sight, forcing his breath to remain calm. He wondered if he'd have been better off trying to climb down – but then Sephiroth might have been able to impale him before he hit the ground. Maybe he should have jumped. Anything would be better than curling up here, waiting for the silver haired lunatic to discover and torture him. He checked his phone. He had signal now, but to push the keypad would make a tone that might alert Sephiroth to his presence. After quick consideration he removed the battery. Then he couldn't be heard, but also couldn't be traced.

After another minute, he heard a gust of wind, followed by an almost silent sound of someone settling on the floor. Elegant footsteps headed from the cave mouth, deeper into the chamber in the rock. Reno tried to keep breathing quietly, wondering if he'd been found. The footsteps stopped, and Reno could hear his heart beating so loudly he was surprised the villagers couldn't hear it, let alone Sephiroth.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth whispered, voice tender with an undertone of something thoroughly unkind. "Did you rest well?" He checked the blonde, satisfied the mako and Jenova cells in his bloodstream had healed the wounds. "That's good Cloud. I brought you food...do you want to eat? You must be hungry." Though Reno couldn't hear it, Cloud must have answered in the affirmative as it was followed by the sound of Sephiroth moving Cloud, before handing him small scraps of food. "Here Cloud, eat this."

Reno gagged silently, feeling uncomfortable, listening to this supposedly private interaction. There was never any sign from Cloud that he was here, but he waited to be found. Cloud was trying so hard not to let him be known, he could tell that by the way the other seemed to be so quiet and submissive, thanking Sephiroth for each gentle touch or mouthful of water. There was no way that Cloud could really be that broken. Gaia....he couldn't be.

Reno spent the next twenty hours in an awkward and terrifying silence, not daring to sleep in case in his rest he should make a noise that gave him away. At one point he felt a dreadful urge to sneeze, and only just managed to hold it in. To be found after sneezing would be not only humiliating but potentially fatal. Every muscle in his body was cramped, he was in total agony, but he made himself stay still. Thinking of Cloud, and the hazard pay he would receive, he could just about manage it.

Eventually, evening fell again. He could hear the sounds of a passionate embrace and kiss from through the cave wall, but tried to block it out.  
"Cloud...my Cloud, my wonderful Cloud..." Sephiroth's voice purred. "I am going to go and get some food for us both. You stay there alright..."  
"Yes Sephiroth..."  
"Good Cloud....my perfect Cloud..." There was a slight clinking noise which meant that Cloud had been moved, rattling the chain around his ankle slightly. "Here, put this shirt on, you'll freeze if you stay like that..." There was a few moments silence, before he spoke again. "I'll be back in a few hours, I need to go and get us some food...you be good while I'm gone..."

Silence fell over the cave. Reno waited until he heard Sephiroth flying away, before creeping stiffly out from his hiding hole. When he was almost at the exit, Cloud spoke, voice shaking.  
"You can come out now...he's gone..."

"Thanks Cloud..." Reno smiled, stepping up into the open. He was about to make a joke about saving Cloud's sorry ass even if he didn't deserve it after everything, but when he saw the state the other was in he fell silent. He'd obviously lost some blood, and there were several small cuts and bruises – that earlier would have been far worse. He paused. "I ain't goin' without you."

Cloud gasped, stunned by the other but nodded, then pointed at his bound ankle. He whimpered. "I ... I can't...."Sephiroth would be angry if he left. Reno frowned, trying to work out what to do. It would be hard to force Cloud to climb down. He then pulled a stun materia out of his pocket, casting it over Cloud, causing him to collapse back onto the pile of furs. Now that the other was unconscious, he set about hacking at the chain with a sharp rock, snapping one of the links. He hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulders, and scurried down the mountain's side.  
"Hang in there Cloud..." He knew the other couldn't hear it, but it still helped to say it, to talk to him. "We're gonna get you home..."

The climb down was terrifying, and every second he expected to be swooped upon by the silver-haired man and dragged away. He tried not to panic, knowing he'd be faster if he was calm. Somehow, he reached the base of the mountain. He hid Cloud in some bushes, running into the nearby village. A few minutes later he was back.

He hopped off the freshly commandeered bike, pushing the leaves off Cloud to find him. He held him close.  
"Come on spike, hop on..." He climbed up onto the bike, with Cloud resting in his arms. "We're gonna get you to Midgar Hospital, and ShinRa's best doctors are gonna make you better." He thought the other could probably hear him, he was beginning to show signs of waking up. With that aim in mind, he kicked off and started the bike, speeding away through the woodland, hoping to find some cover before Sephiroth realized that 'his' Cloud was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I am so sorry for this delay, I have been busy for a while. I will try and update more in future.  
**Pairing:** Reno and Cloud  
**Warnings: **Bad language

* * *

Reno raced through the trees, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds, or else looking up at the sky, expecting at any moment for Sephiroth to dive down and grab them, killing or maiming him and snatching Cloud back to that place. He couldn't let him go back. If he had been thinking clearly, he would have called for backup and let the others know where he was, but it didn't occur to him. All he could focus on was getting as far as possible away from that cave and that hell, keeping Cloud safe from his furious silver haired guarding angel. Cloud deserved better than that, even if he didn't want Reno.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Reno murmured, speeding fast as he could He wanted to find safety, bring Cloud back home, get his paycheck and forget his feelings for the blonde. The blonde had been all he could think about for months. Maybe now he had found him he would have some peace.

* * *

Sephiroth soared through the air, wing flapping slowly. In his arms was the gift he had found for his captive, a wild animal which had been blasted by the fire materia. It would help the other, give him strength for another couple of days. He smiled, anticipating how grateful Cloud would be, how happy he would be to have some food. He dived down towards the cave, swooping into the entrance.

He froze in horror. It was empty, Cloud was gone. His perfect little prisoner had been snatched from under his nose. He screamed in frustration, the sound reverberating around the cave and through the air, the echoes audible even in the forest below. He snatched up the broken half of the chain. Someone had taken his precious little toy away from him.

He ran to the edge of the cave, launching himself off, flying into the woodland, wings flapping. He soared through the trees, hoping for some sense or idea of where his Cloud was hiding. He wouldn't let him escape.

He kept flying, then almost fell out of the air at the sound of thunder as a cloud burst open above his head, the water splashing down onto his wings, damaging them, stopping him from being able to fly. He frowned. A few moments earlier the sky had just been cloudy, and now this. Even the weather was conspiring to keep his precious Cloud away from him. With a hiss of frustration, he returned to his cave to dry off. He would continue looking in a few hours, once the storm was over.

* * *

Reno swore under his breath. He was too scared to scream. He'd always hated storms. Heavy rain on the plate could lead to slums getting flooded, or lightening jolting through the cables and killing slums. A second fork of lightening split the air, and he turned his bike rapidly, then screamed at a crunch. The front wheel of the bike had hit the tree, and crumpled. The bike was useless, and they fell to the ground. Reno swore, picking Cloud up and starting to run.  
"He won't find us, don't you worry..." He did what he could to reassure the comatose man, hoping that he would feel better soon. He needed him awake.

The rain was falling in sheets, drenching him. He was freezing. Cloud, wearing his delivery uniform and bare foot, must have been far colder. He rocked him gently. If he hadn't had Cloud, he would have scaled a tree for shelter, but that might have made it easier for Sephiroth to find them, and the other was probably too heavy to carry anyway. So he found a ditch, laying Cloud down in it. He sat down beside him, leaning up to pull tangles of branches over them. He pulled Cloud's head onto his chest, rocking him gently.  
"Shush, don' worry, no one'll find ya here, you ain't going to get caught, ya aint gonna go back ta tha' bastard..."

He kept looking up at the sky, hoping that he was right about that. He was scared of what would happen if they were found. He pulled his phone from his pocket, but the storm was messing with the signal, and he had nothing. He cuddled Cloud, feeling the water level rising a little. It didn't matter though, they weren't going to drown. The water wouldn't get deep enough. He sighed. All these months where he was dreaming of having Cloud pressed against him, and now this. The lifestream had a sick sense of humour. He was startled out of his thoughts when he saw Cloud's eyes flicker.

Reno stroked his hair, whispering to him. "Come on cloud....come on..." He wanted the other to wake up, but flinched as he groaned in pain. He didn't want any noise that might draw Sephiroth here.

Cloud woke up, stunned. He could hardly believe this. He was outside, he'd missed being outside. He opened his mouth, letting the raindrops fall the dry cavern, trying to quench his thirst. The few drops of water were so wonderful. Sephiroth had been so kind to him, letting him see the sky. He smiled to himself, before his eyes focused. He stared at Reno, and then shuddered. Sephiroth wasn't here. He was going to be in so much trouble. He cowered, shaking.

Reno looked up at him and smiled.  
"Hey Cloud..."

Cloud shivered, shaking his head. He'd escaped, he remembered that now, that Reno had saved him, but now he was helpless. Sephiroth would be so angry with him. He'd be punished. He couldn't make a noise. He opened his mouth, gasping helplessly.

Reno smiled at him, then frowned, seeing the haunted look in his eyes. He didn't know what he could say, what he should do. He had to do something. He sighed.  
"Don't give up Cloudy, yer safe now, ain' there no more, don' ya worry." He kissed Cloud's forehead, earning an almost inaudible whimper of distress. He shouldn't speak.

Reno sighed. He closed his eyes. He'd seen it before, in the slums. People who were so scared they stopped speaking, wouldn't even make a noise if they could avoid it. He'd never imagined it would happen to Cloud. He pulled the branches closer for shelter, and examined him. Cloud was badly injured. Starving, dehydrated, shaking, traumatized. He was developing a temperature, and in a few more hours would probably have a fever. This wasn't going well. Still, there was one thing he could do.

He reached down to Cloud's ankle, examining the chain.  
"Fuckin' hell Cloud..." There was another infection, where the metal had bitten into his skin. He sighed. "'m gonna get this off fer ya."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Hope you like the chapter!  
**Warnings**: Reno, bad language, mentions of abuse

* * *

Reno shivered, feeling useless. He had to do something, he couldn't let the other suffer and stand helplessly by, that was just wrong. He stared at the other's foot. The metal binding had bitten deeply into his foot, and the skin around it was red and tender, but there was no sign of permanent damage. He thought it likely that after proper care, the other would be able to walk again without problem. He smiled.  
"'s gonna be okay Cloudy, don' you give up or nothing, 'm goin ta sort it out…" He stared at the metal cuff, searching in his pockets. He pulled out a Swiss army knife, using one of the devices attached to slide into the key hole. After a few seconds of anxious fiddling, trying to find the catch, he managed to click open the lever that was holding the cuff shut. He smirked in victory, carefully lifting the two halves away from the damaged flesh, stroking a finger across the wound to assess the damage. It looked like it would leave a scar.

Reno forced out a grim smile. The physical damage had been handled as much as possible for now, but the mental injuries were as yet untouched, still as deep as they were when Sephiroth inflicted them.  
"That's gonna heal up nice…" He lied to Cloud, rubbing the other's foot. Cloud slowly realized that the binding chain he had become so used to was no longer there. He gasped in shock, flexing his foot.  
"Yer free Cloud…" Reno murmured, reassuring him. Cloud shook his head, pausing when Reno took his hand. "Yer safe…"

Cloud looked up into Reno's eyes and then very slowly and deliberately nodded. He was safe. It would be okay. He still wasn't able to speak, but he understood inside that the constant terror was over now. He would survive.

Reno saw the tiny fragile glint of hope and smiled, hoping to encourage Cloud, to coax more confidence out of him until he was able to cope. They would be alright.  
"'m gonna look after ya Cloud, gonna get yer back safe in Midgar wi' no him." He didn't mention the attackers name in case it disturbed Cloud further. The gentle words seemed to be helping. Reno bit back a smile at the way the water, combined with Cloud's long hair, had plastered the spikes down against his face. It was cute.

Though Reno tried to ignore it, he could feel the emotions that had led him first to search for Cloud bubbling up fiercer than ever. He wanted so much to surrender to his feelings, but that wouldn't be fair on the other. He wouldn't let him suffer more just because of his own feelings. He would be strong, for Cloud's sake. Maybe, when Cloud recovered, they would have a chance, but not yet.  
"Yer doin' so well. I'm real impressed. Yer gonna make it."

He smiled slightly as the storm began to ease. Now that the rain was no longer falling in sheets, but merely drizzling, he would be able to move more easily. He picked up Cloud, carrying him as he searched for some shelter for them both.

After almost an hour of searching, during which time Cloud had lost consciousness twice, he found a small hut that would be perfect for what he needed. He carried Cloud inside, propping him up on the bed. The place was deserted, only used in the summer months, so they were safe for now. What was more, inside the hut he found a battered first aid kit, preserved food, and a barrel that filled with rainwater.

Reno wrapped Cloud in the blankets, stroking his hair, trying not to be terrified by the other's blank expression.  
"Come on Cloud, yer gonna feel better soon…" He whispered under his breath. "What the fuck'd that bastard do…" Cloud was meant to be a hero, not like this. Reno used the first aid kit on the other, doing what he could to heal his injuries, then gave him a glass of rainwater.

Cloud tilted his head but made no attempt to pick up the glass. Reno frowned, then realized that Cloud was expecting him to aid him, the same way that Sephiroth would help him drink. He sighed, angling the glass so that Cloud could drink, before giving him some food. Cloud wasn't speaking still, and Reno tried to reassure himself that the other was just in shock and it wasn't anything to be worried about.

"You know Cloudy, we're gonna get you home, an' yer gonna see Tifa and yer kids, an' they'll be so pleased to see ya…" He frowned, pressing a hand to the other's forehead. Mentally he swore as he realized the other had a fever, but he said nothing, not wanting to frighten him. "Don' worry, ya might have to go to the hospi'al first, jus' to check ya over, then yer gonna go home. Ya'd like that, wouldn' you Cloudy?"

Cloud nodded his head slowly, lips twitching up into a fragile smile, the first he had managed in a long time. Reno beamed at seeing such an improvement, beginning to believe that the other could really pull through.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Huge thank you for all of the support, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a little short. On holiday, more updates now.  
**Warnings:** Language

* * *

Reno walked on, beside the river. Here he had the shelter of the trees for protection, and was able to cross the water to hide his trail. He hoped that this would ensure he didn't get caught. He couldn't imagine what would happen if they were caught, but the idea terrified him, and drove him to continue walking.

He was cradling Cloud to his chest. The other was delirious, sweating, eyes darting about wildly and murmuring to himself. Reno splashed a little of the river water on his face, trying to cool him down, hoping that it would work.  
"Come on Cloudy, no dyin' on me…." He felt hopeful as they passed a road. It had a sign, telling them how far it was to the hospital. Though Reno wasn't very literate, he could recognize the sign for hospital, and he knew his numbers. It looked like he would be able to get there in half an hour or so. "Hang in there Cloudy. We're gonna do this…"

Cloud squirmed in his grasp, panting.  
"Tifa…Tifa no…Sephiroth…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" Reno shook him gently, trying to make him be silent. When that didn't work, he gagged him and continued walking. He felt guilty for the gag, but the noise could draw Sephiroth to them. He couldn't risk that happening.

He continued walking, cradling the innocent, damaged man close. Another hour, and the hospital loomed ahead. The rain had slowed to drizzle, but darker clouds were gathering, threatening at any second to send down a flood upon those walking beneath. He ran forwards into the hospital. It was a small hospital, to serve the local community. Only a few rooms, but they would have a free bed for Cloud. He walked in, then froze.

He was certain hospitals weren't meant to be like this. There was no one there, no bubbly receptionist or passed out drunks. He hadn't been to hospitals much, but he knew that both of those were definite requirements. The lights were still on though, a relief as lightning tore the sky apart and sheets of rain started to fall. He placed Cloud down in the waiting room, taking a quick look around. He felt vulnerable, realizing that he didn't have a weapon with him. He didn't know where he had lost it – maybe climbing down from the cave or in the river. Still, there seemed to be no sign of life.

He walked back inside, and switched on the television. On the screen was one of ShinRa's official announcers, with the spinning ShinRa logo in the left hand corner, and in the background camera shots of half-submerged trees and buildings. Along the bottom of the screen was a flood warning. Reno went to sit by Cloud, turned up the sound, and removed the gag from Cloud's mouth. He rubbed the boy's back.  
"Hey, 'm sorry abou' that. But yer needed it…" He cuddled him. He could see the fear shining in Cloud's eyes, and realized the other was beginning to associate him with the man he feared most. "I swear I won' do it agen. No'ever…"

Cloud moved closer, head resting against Reno's shoulder. Indulgently, Reno stroked his hair.  
"I's okay Cloudy. I got ya.." He kept watching the television. The pictures had changed from images of water to images of flame, the forest on fire. Somehow wildfires had started in the flooded forest. ShinRa's news swapped to showing a map of the spreading flames. They were spreading out from Sephiroth's cave, arching around. It looked like someone was trying to get them pinned in.

Reno felt sick, remembering the news shots of Niebelheim, Sephiroth with his Fieraga. The same was happening now. They were getting trapped. Sephiroth was trapping them here. He cuddled Cloud tightly to him.

He sat there, smiling at Cloud, trying to reassure him, to take good care of him. He wanted to heal the other's pain, to remind him of how good life could be. He kissed Cloud's cheek. Cloud looked at him, confused. Reno beamed at him, then froze as the lights and television switched off.

He looked around.  
"FUCK!" The bastard had cut the power cables. Either they had fallen down from the weather, or Sephiroth knew where they were. He desperately hoped that they had just fallen down. He wondered if Cloud knew what was going on, if he was frightened. "It's gonna be 'kay Cloud…" They'd get out somehow.

For a few seconds he thought about escaping via the sewers, but then he realized they would be flooded in the weather. They would have to stay here. He picked up Cloud, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit corridors. He found a bed in a room with no windows and a lock on the door – a quarantine room if one had been needed. He held Cloud, laying him down on the bed.  
"We're safe here, jus' gotta wait fer the wa'ers ta go down, we're okay…" He looked around the room. "Cloud, ya stay here." It wasn't like the other was going anywhere.

He looked around, returning a little later with food for them both. Cloud was still sick.  
"Spike, yer eat this, and then 'm gonna find yer medicine. We're in a hospi'al, yer okay." He just hoped that he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Ah, I got behind on the fics again! But this got a wonderful piece of artwork by spopococ, it can be found at spopococ dot deviant art dot com /art/quot-Aftermath-quot-157647749. I'd recommend taking a look.  
**Warnings:** Bad language.

* * *

It was darker now than before, but the flames hadn't reached them. They were dying down now, turning into embers, and the hospital still stood. Reno wandered alone through the dimly lit corridors, staring in at row after row of empty beds. It was creepy, and he didn't like being here. But it would be worth it if it meant that he could get Cloud better again. He had to help the other. He'd promised himself he'd save him.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, he doubted that there would be some magic powder that would return Cloud to his normal strong state, but he had to look. Pushing open the door to another deserted office, he noticed a box of potions on the desk. He ran over, filling his pockets with them, hoping that they would help. They might fix the physical wounds, but it was Cloud's mind that concerned him most. He returned to Cloud.

"Here, ya should drink this…" He held Cloud's chin, tilting his head so that he could pour the potions down his throat. Cloud looked blank still, but drank thirstily. Once three bottles had been drunk, Reno let him go. "Tha's gonna make yer better Clou, I swear i'." He put the rest of the bottles on a shelf, saving them for later, and then pushed the table in front of the quarantine cell as a final barrier, a final line of defense if it was needed. Blocked in, he returned to sitting by Cloud.

"Are ya feelin' a bit better now huh Cloudy?" Cloud nodded, looking down before glancing back up at him. He held out his arms, shaking slightly, and when he spoke his voice was trembling, but it was coherent, and he'd managed to make a noise.  
"Would you hold me?"

Reno leant in closer, scarce able to believe that was actually what had been said, initially tempted to assume he had imagined it. Yet Cloud was still gazing at him with those bright, puppy like eyes, arms held up.  
"Course I will." Reno muttered, pulling Cloud into his lap and rocking him gently. "I got ya Clou. I got ya."  
"I didn't think anyone was coming." Cloud murmured, voice trembling.  
"Well we were, an i' weren' easy neither, 'ad to look fer ya for ages, 's why I took so long, bu' I didn' never give up on ya. Ain' givin up on ya now either." Cloud nodded, leaning against Reno, and Reno stroked his hair gently.

"I's okay now Cloudy. Yer can relax. We're safe. No more Seph, no more hurt. I got ya…"  
Cloud nodded in gratitude, eyes closing. Reno smiled at him, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes. He'd wake up if they were disturbed. He promised himself that. He settled into a deeper sleep.

Cloud's eyes flickered open, waiting to see Sephiroth looming over him, demanding, taking. He felt sick, body trembling again, but the potions from the night before had done their job and his fever had broken. He noticed something red against his arm and traced it back, staring at Reno. He smiled weakly, gazing at the sleeping face of his savior. Reno was here, they would be alright. He looked around and saw no windows. He wanted to be able to see outside, but he knew that it was beneficial – if they couldn't see out, then no one else could see in, and they'd be safe. His gaze returned to Reno, to the slow, steady breaths he took, to the way his arms were around Cloud to hold him and keep him safe. He did feel safe like this, though a few days prior, he would have doubted that he would ever feel safe again. Reno was his safety. He cuddled up closer, eyes fixed on Reno's peaceful face. The rain had stopped.

Reno woke a little later, finding Cloud still nestled against him asleep. His arm had gone numb from the weight, and his back hurt, but it was a small price to pay in return for making Cloud sleep peacefully. He gazed at the door. It wouldn't be safe to go outside. Now that the barrier of flames had died down, Reno wasn't even certain that the rest of the hospital was secure. But this room was. They would be able to stay here until the patients returned. He glanced over at the food supplies, ensuring they had enough before gently shaking Cloud's shoulders, smiling as his eyes flickered open.

"Come on chocobo, ya gotta eat something."  
Cloud nodded, a smile on his lips as he stretched and moved off of Reno's lap.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, writing again now, on my holidays so should hopefully manage to get this finished. It is far too warm right now though! And thank you to muertz for pointing out my logic fail, which I've tried to deal with in this chapter.  
**Pairing:** Reno and Cloud  
**Warnings:** A fluffy chapter

* * *

Cloud smiled at Reno, and Reno smiled back. He held out some of the food he had found, and Cloud took it with shaking hands, looking at it uncertainly. He wasn't sure what Reno wanted in return. Reno grinned back.  
"You don't gotta worry Cloud. Jus' eat up, I ain' gonna take advantage."

Cloud smiled nervously, picking at the food. Slowly, he began to realize that the other wasn't angry with him, wasn't jealous, didn't want anything else in return for his food. He ate quickly, finishing his meal. He smiled back at Reno. Reno grinned, then frowned.  
"Hey, Cloudy?"

"What is it?" Cloud whispered, shaking, wondering what he was doing wrong. He didn't want to be in trouble, not when Reno was being so nice to him. He felt sick, frightened.  
"I jus'… Wondered how I could see ya. The power's out, an there' ain' no windows."  
"It would be because of the mako. We've both been dosed with some. It's improved our eyesight so that we can see in very limited light." Cloud explained, not feeling so nervous. He could answer this question. He was safe with Reno. He had to keep telling himself that. Reno was his friend. Reno could be trusted.

Reno smiled, raising his hand and petting Cloud's hair gently, smiling. He was pleased with how the other was doing. He knew that Cloud was emotionally damaged, but he was beginning to feel certain that the other was going to improve.  
"Thanks Cloud, it makes sense now. Yer grea'." Reno kept his voice gentle, trying to calm the other. He thought Cloud was startling less easily now, and he wanted to encourage him further.

Cloud smiled back, reassured, then looked down.  
"Is…Sephiroth going to find us?" He whispered, voice shaking.  
"I dunno Cloud. We'll find ou'."

Cloud looked down, tears glistening in his eyes. He couldn't do it.  
"What are we going to do?"  
Reno cuddled him close, and raised a hand, gently stroking his fingers through Cloud's hair. Cloud tried to stay brave, smiling sadly at him. He wanted to be a hero, he could remember a time when he had been, but it was very hard to deal with right now.

"We're gonna look around, fin' a way of getting help. Yer gonna go home to yer family, yer kids. Yer gonna be happy." Reno said.  
"Okay… You… you'll still visit me wont you?" Cloud asked. He couldn't imagine living without Reno's help now. He was his savior. Reno gasped, stunned that Cloud actually cared for him.  
"All the time Cloudy, ya won' be able to get ridda me.."  
Cloud smiled again, then got up shakily, leaning on Reno for support. The two of them made their way to the door. Reno unlocked it, glancing into the corridor outside.  
"It's clear Cloudy, come on, follow me…" He picked up Cloud, running with him through the corridors. He didn't know what he was looking for. A phone caught his eye, but when he picked it up, it was dead. The power cut had affected them too. He continued walking along the corridor, still holding Cloud.

Cloud suddenly tensed, shaking.  
"Reno, you have to run." He hissed. Reno ran immediately, a few seconds later recognizing what the other's advanced hearing had picked up – the steady tread of footsteps. Sephiroth was in this hospital, closing in. Reno searched for any safe hiding place, knowing it had been left too late to return to their earlier sanctuary. He noticed an office ahead of him and ran in, placing Cloud on the desk and using the chair to block the door.

Reno fought the urge to sink down in despair. They were trapped. It was over. He glanced at Cloud, not knowing how to help, how to reassure him. He wondered if he'd be better off killing Cloud. Then at least he wouldn't suffer. He frowned, noticing Cloud had something in his hand.  
"Whatya got there Cloudy?"  
Cloud smiled, holding up a black box, a radio.  
"It ain' gonna work Cloudy, power's out."

Cloud laughed slightly, shaking his head.  
"It's going to work. It uses batteries."  
Reno ran over, leaning in to kiss Cloud in delight before thinking better of it, moving back at the last minute. He picked it up, calling for help. He turned it so that it was broadcasting on all stations.  
"Guys, 's Reno here. Having a level 5 emergency, I repea', a level 5. No'ify ShinRa immeadia'ly. We're in the hospi'al." He repeated the message a couple of more times, then smiled at Cloud, sitting on the desk beside him. He reached out, taking Cloud's hand in his.

Outside, Sephiroth walked closer, hearing noise within the room. His Cloud and the man that had stolen him were here. They had no escape.

"You saved us." Cloud smiled at Reno, holding his hands.  
"Nah, you did. Yer thoughta the radio.." Reno smiled at the other, feeling his face heat up slightly. Cloud blushed, leaning forwards and closing the distance between them, kissing Reno tenderly, not out of fear but out of joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thank you for the support. This is nearly finished. Thank you so much for your support. I think there will only be a couple more chapters after this.  
**Pairing:** Reno/Cloud  
**Warnings:** Violence and bad language

* * *

_Outside, Sephiroth walked closer, hearing noise within the room. His Cloud and the man that had stolen him were here. They had no escape._

_"You saved us." Cloud smiled at Reno, holding his hands.  
"Nah, you did. Yer thoughta the radio.." Reno smiled at the other, feeling his face heat up slightly. Cloud blushed, leaning forwards and closing the distance between them, kissing Reno tenderly, not out of fear but out of joy._

Reno gasped in shock, gently kissing Cloud in return. He hadn't thought the other liked him this way, so having such a tender kiss made his heart soar. He'd liked Cloud a lot, even after the other's rejection, that's why he had tried so hard to find him. Now it felt that he might have a chance. His arms were around Cloud's waist. He pulled away to whisper in his ear.  
"Help's gonna get here." He wanted to reassure the boy. He knew Sephiroth was outside, wasn't sure how long they had. He had to try and make sure that they stayed in the hospital until help arrived.

Sephiroth raised his hand, pushing against the wood and making it fall inwards, smashing to the floor. The doors in the hospital were just flimsy, too weak for his strength. Nothing here could keep him from his Cloud. His eyes darkened when he saw that Reno had his arms around his Cloud, kissing him. He was furious.

Cloud screamed in terror, trying to hide behind Reno in a last desperate attempt to save himself. He was scared of returning to life with Sephiroth, the other was a monster. He didn't feel like a hero, he was too frightened, helpless. He curled up on the floor, panting in air. He'd been so close to escape, and it was all to come to nothing.

Sephiroth walked forwards, face contorted by wrath. He grabbed Reno, lifting him from the floor, wrapping his hands around his throat. He wanted to slowly crush the breath from the other's lungs in order to make him pay for touching his property. It would do Cloud good to see what happened when someone helped him, when he tried to escape. He was faintly aware of Cloud's panicked cries in the background. It was alright, Cloud should be frightened.

Reno struggled, thrashing in his grip. He was not going to die here dammit, he was going to do everything he could to help Cloud so that they could be together. He was going to get Cloud home.  
"Let me go you fuckin' bastard I swear I'll get out an' then I'll ram masamune so far up your-" his voice was cut off as Sephiroth tightened his grip. The last fragments of air began to leave his lungs and he flopped weakly in his arms, unable to breathe or move. Dark spots danced at the edge of his vision.

Cloud watched the other slowly going limp in the ex-general's arms. He couldn't let Reno die, just sitting there cowering. He was scared of what Sephiroth would do to him when this was over, but he couldn't just stand by and let the man that had saved him suffer. Even with what Sephiroth had done, he wasn't that broken. He ran to Sephiroth, hitting his wrists. In shock, Sephiroth released his grip, letting Reno collapse to the floor, desperately panting in air.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth, seeing the silent fury directed towards him. In terror, he curled up on the floor, panicking, waiting for the blows to start falling. He'd been bad. He'd be injured. He was terrified. Sephiroth raised a hand to bring it down upon the other's shoulders. The blow never fell.

Reno had got between them, kicking out at Sephiroth, still screaming for help at the top of his lungs. Help had to arrive soon, or they'd die. He didn't want them to die. A blow from Sephiroth hit his cheek, another his head, another his gut. The world was beginning to swim, distracting him from where he was, what he was doing. He struggled to land any more blows.

As though through a swimming pool, or through custard, he could hear a noise. Something appeared behind Sephiroth, just as the world went black.

Tifa landed a spinning kick on Sephiroth's back, whilst Rude struck his head, aiming with the precision to knock him out. Elena ran forwards to cuff and arrest the man, whilst Vincent kept his gun pointed at Sephiroth, hand shaking a little from the guilt of what had happened. Sephiroth, the boy he should have protected, had done this to his friend. He tried to ignore those thoughts. Rude smiled at Tifa, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek gently. Together, the Turks and AVALANCHE removed Sephiroth, taking him to the waiting helicopter. Tifa and Rude stayed behind.

Tifa threw her arms around her childhood friend.  
"I really missed you Cloud, thank Gaia you're safe…" She kissed his cheek, smiling up at him. Cloud awkwardly embraced her, beginning to shake as what had happened slowly sunk in. She helped him to his feet, glancing over at her lover.  
"Rude, is he okay?"

Rude nodded, picking Reno up and holding him to his chest.  
"He'll be alright. He's unconscious." He took Reno to the waiting chopper, Tifa holding Cloud's hand and following. Tseng was waiting in the helicopter, letting Rude report. He started the vehicle, heading to a hospital that was well staffed, already preparing for the arrivals. Rufus was paying for their medical care, so there were no worries there. Cloud sat beside Reno in the back of the helicopter, stroking his hair.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Cloud and Reno were taken to a private room. Reno was still out of it, but Cloud relaxed. Even though Sephiroth was in jail, it had been decided that the Turks and AVALANCHE would guard the room, with Tifa and Rude taking the first shift. Tifa gently kissed Cloud's cheek.  
"The children can come and visit you later."  
"Thank you." Cloud whispered, face lighting up. He'd missed the children so much. He could start getting his life back on track now. He glanced over at the unconscious Reno. He didn't want to do this alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Decided to update this again as it is nearly finished. I hope to get it finished this weekend.  
**Pairing: **Cloud and Reno  
**Warnings:** Utterly shameless fluff.

* * *

Cloud lay in his bed, relaxed now. The police had been in earlier to take his statement about Sephiroth, and Tifa had held his hand as he had explained what happened. He had felt awkward, putting it into words with his best friend there, but he had been strong and said what had to be told. It was over now. The monster that had kept him imprisoned was a prisoner himself, with no chance of escape. He was safe. He could start trying to rebuild his life, and try to see his friends. Rufus ShinRa had appeared earlier to welcome him back and offer to pay for his healthcare. Cloud had accepted, because though he didn't want the man's charity, Tifa couldn't really afford it. He wouldn't let his pride disadvantage his family.

Rufus had shaken his hand, sealing the deal and then and taken Cloud's head in one hand, getting him to look into his eyes.  
"I want you to take care of Reno, he's done a lot to get you back. If you let him down or deliberately hurt him…" Rufus's eyes hardened with a threat. "even prisons aren't foolproof." With that the President had turned and walked away from him, leaving Cloud quaking in fear. He didn't want to go back to Sephiroth, and he was upset the other thought he would aim to hurt Reno.

Eventually, he had calmed down, and he'd slept. As he woke, he found himself where he was now, laying in bed and promising himself it was over. He forced himself to sit up, fighting with the wires attached to monitor his pulse and other things so that he could get comfortable. He turned to stare at the room's other occupant, seeing the red flame hair spread like a halo over that pillow. Rufus's threat had scared him, but he knew Reno wouldn't get him into trouble. He trusted the young man. He settled back on his pillow, letting his gaze rest on the other.

As he stared at Reno, he couldn't help smiling at his savior. Rufus was right, Reno had done a lot for him, and he was very grateful. He wanted to pay him back. As he watched, Reno's eyes flickered slightly, opening enough for a flash of blue to be seen. Cloud carefully removed the sensors, getting to his feet and walking towards him. He wanted to be there when Reno woke up, so that he knew he'd done well, knew they'd both survived. He was reaching out when he heard a knock on the door. Glancing up, he saw Tifa there. He sat back down on his own bed, and waved.

Tifa opened the door, walking in with Marlene and Denzel hanging onto her hands. Their eyes lit up when they saw Cloud, and they dashed forwards, embracing him with such force that he was knocked flat on his back on the bed. Cloud smiled, cuddling them and trying to slide back into a sitting position. He ruffled their hair, listening absently to their idle babble about what they had been doing without him and how much they had missed him. It was healing him, just being with his family. He glanced up and saw Tifa nestled in Rude's arms. She looked contented there, and he knew that she was able to defend herself.

Cloud was grinning widely now, wearing the same stupid smile Zack used to have. He was with his family, and they were safe. He looked over at Reno, noticing his eyes opening. He waved nervously, and Reno's fingers twitched, waving return. Marlene beamed to see Reno awake, waving and getting up off Cloud's bed to curl up against the Turk's side. Denzel lay against his legs, smiling up at him. They were more gentle with him than Cloud, as Reno's injuries were more obvious.  
"Thanks for bringing Cloud back."  
"Yeh, thank you! We really missed him when he was gone."

"'s nothing." Reno shrugged, too tired and throat too sore to talk properly, and unable to get a word in edgeways even if he had wanted to. He watched as Cloud got out of his bed and walked over, lifting his hands and running them through the children's hair. He smiled at that, petting them gently to comfort them. For a few minutes, the four of them just remained like that, cuddling up together.

The thought that he had survived slowly made it into Reno's brain.  
"Wha…what happened?"  
"Help arrived." Cloud answered, smiling and stroking Marlene's hair, his hand over Reno's. "You held him off for long enough for help to get there. You saved me. Thank you."

Reno shrugged, trademark lazy smile spreading over his face.  
"'s all part of the service." He stared at Cloud, realizing this was his chance. The other had turned him down before, but this was different, a lot had changed. He'd done a lot to help him, and he had to try.  
"Yer know Cloudy, if you wanna pay me back, we could go on a date sometimes. It don' have to be a date date, I get if you aren' ready for that. Coul' just be for fun you know. Nothing serious if you ain' wanting that."

Cloud smiled shyly, leaning in and kissing his cheek.  
"I think that's a good idea."

Reno looked up at him nervously, feeling less sure of himself than he usually did. He actually cared of the outcome of this.  
"You do?"

Cloud nodded. He was frightened, but he had to try and prove to himself that he could go on. He had to get over Sephiroth ruling his life, and he trusted Reno to be the one he got over with it. Reno grinned and kissed his cheek in return.  
"Awesome."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Final chapter, thank you all so much for your support throughout this, I've really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the reviews and faves.  
**Pairings:** Reno and Cloud, Tifa and Rude.  
**Warnings:** Not much this time.

* * *

_A few months later:_  
Reno smiled over at Cloud, who was cross legged on the floor, helping Marlene paint. The two of them had been left to babysit the kids while Rude and Tifa went out for a meal. Cloud glanced up, realized Reno was looking up at him, and smiled in return. Reno grinned, sticking his tongue out. Cloud shyly stuck his tongue out in return, and Reno settled back down in the sofa.

Reno smiled, watching Cloud with the children. The last few months had been going well. Cloud and he had been on dates together, and held hands. That was all, but Reno was willing to take it slow after everything Cloud had been through. He would take it at the pace the other wanted. Cloud was part of the family, given responsibility, able to take care of the others. He helped cook dinner, and had spoken to Reno a lot about what had happened.

It wasn't perfect though. Cloud didn't go to work. He was scared of doing deliveries. He barely ever left the house, he was terrified of it, and would only do it if Reno was right beside him. Reno hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep since they had got home. Every night, Cloud would wake him up, shaking and clinging to him. Reno would hold him, stroke his hair and calm him down. Then they'd settle back down to sleep.

Reno pushed away from his reminiscences, going to crouch down beside Cloud, helping Denzel to paint. He grinned at the young boy.  
"Is tha' a castle?"  
"It's our house silly. That's mum, and Rude, and Cloud, and you, and me and Marlene." Denzel explained, pointing at each in turn. Reno noticed with a smile that he and Cloud had been painted holding hands, just like Tifa and Rude. He got another sheet of paper for the two of them to paint on.

The front door opened and Cloud screamed, curling up, breathing too fast. Marlene cuddled him protectively, while Denzel raced to greet Rude and Tifa. Reno crouched by Cloud.  
"Come on Cloudy, up you get… no sulking."  
With difficulty, Cloud got up to sitting again, smiling nervously at Tifa. She paused.  
"Uh… sorry Cloud, I'll ring the doorbell next time." She hadn't meant to scare him like that. Cloud shrugged.  
"It's okay Tifa. You didn't mean to."  
"I know…" She smiled, staring at the paintings. "Oh those are just gorgeous, you've been having fun then when I've been out?"

The two children nodded and laughed. Rude smiled indulgently, then took Reno to one side. They talked in whispers, then Reno grinned at Cloud.  
"Well, we babysat earlier right? So Rude'n Tifa are gonna keep an eye on the brats, so we can go ou' together." Cloud opened his mouth to object, but Reno interrupted. "Jus' the two of us. No arguments, come on, you can drive. I wanna go to the cliffs."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but headed out to his garage, having looked around to check there was no one dangerous there. He got on the motorbike, Reno hopping on behind him. When he felt Reno's arms wrap around his waist, he started it, racing towards the sunset. When they approached the edge, he stopped. He hopped off once parked, and helped Reno down.

Reno walked beside him to the very lip of the cliff, his arm around Cloud still. The two of them stared out, watching in unison as the sun sank in the sky. Cloud smiled. When he'd been Sephiroth's prisoner, he had thought that he would never see the sky like this again. His heart soared to see it now.

Reno grinned as the sky was bathed with amber and gold. He took Cloud's hand, squeezing it gently. Cloud turned towards him, and their lips met with shyness, keeping it gentle, tender. Reno pulled away and kissed his cheek. He took Cloud's hand.

"We're gonna do it Cloud. I know yer scared, it's okay. It ain' gonna get better overnigh', you've been too hurt for that. But together, we're gonna get through this."

Cloud blushed, turned towards him and leant up, kissing him softly. Reno was right.


End file.
